Coffee Stop
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: He had to admit, everyday he would come here, and sit…sometimes for hours on end…debating if he should ask her out. He tried to ask her but every time he did, he would start blushing like mad...something was wrong with him xDrabblex


_A/N_

_Hello peoples. It is just me, another drabble writer…you know. So if you want any odd couples to be written about, I will write it. Any idea's you can spare, that would greatly help me along the way! I am proud to say, I have expanded my couple range, and just still no Yaoi or lesbian…still kind of freaks me out…Well, R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Funny… To think I have written all these Naruto stories and still don't own it…what a shame…_

One Hundred ways to say "I love you"

One: Coffee Stop…

A lone figure sat at an empty table, located in the most remote corner you could possibly manage to find in a bustling coffee shop. Taking a long sip of his third espresso, he continued his everlasting gaze on the busy waitress nearby. Turning around in a flurry of orders, she walked over to him.

"Would you like another refill?"

Nothing came out of his mouth, as his lips were tightly pressed together while his hands were wringing themselves anxiously in his lap. Nobody would even suspect that The Sasuke Uchiha would be even the slightest bit nervous.

"Hn…"

She smiled before placing his cup on an already occupied tray.

"This one's on me."

And before he could even grab her wrist in objection, she flounced away, in the frilly white apron and normal pink dress underneath it. He had to admit, everyday he would come here, and sit…sometimes for hours on end…debating if he should ask her out. Usually the only way he could cover his embarrassment was to drink cup after cup after cup of piping hot coffee.

Staring forlornly at the empty paged notebook sitting on the table next to him, he put his hands in front of his face in concentration. His mind was completely blank of ideas for this month's column, and the deadline was in three stinking days. He had decided long ago that all of this trouble was her fault…because after he even thought about her or saw her once, she refused to leave his mind until he would fall asleep…which was tough when all he was thinking about was if she would like to go out for dinner.

"_Why are you so nervous…it's totally obvious that she is crushing on you big time…I mean, what is up with all the free refills? Do you really think somebody would pay for those if they didn't even like you a little bit?"_

His friend's words echoed in his mind. Still, he had extreme difficulty imagining even for a brief moment in time that she would even have the slightest bit of a crush on him. He tried to ask her but every time he did, he would start blushing like mad and would have to fake being tired…thus setting forth the never ending flow of espresso. Really? He was sick and tired of drinking coffee… Someday, he swore he was going to end up drinking so much of the now defiling liquid that he would wake up one morning a midget. This didn't occupy his mind very well…

'_I wonder if she likes a short man…'_

Engrossed in his thoughts, most about her, of course, he failed to realize or even acknowledge another human beings presence slipping into the chair opposite of him. Opening one eye, he stared at the person sitting across from him, two cups of coffee now occupying the table's surface. It was her…

"Mind if I sit here?"

Looking at her he nodded a frenzied yes, cheeks no doubt turning a slight crimson.

Smiling her biggest smile yet, she slowly but carefully pushed his coffee towards him.

"You know…you must get really tired of using this coffee as cover to why you are really here."

He looked at his hands that were inevitably placed in his lap, his face now burning. Where was a cold cup of ice-water when you really needed it?

"I…I…I study…"

Chuckling to herself, she walked around the table and peered over his shoulder at the continuously black notebook pages.

"Studying the anatomy of your hands…or maybe something else?"

He stood up, looking at her directly in the eye. He was actually going to listen to Naruto's advice…for once in his miserable life. No more would he sit there, drinking nasty coffee all day. He was going to… As soon as it was blown up, his courage deflated and he sat back down in his chair.

The girl stood up and took his hand. He bit back a gasp of surprise and looked at a particularly interesting dirt stain on the tile floor.

"You know…if you really wanted a dinner date…all you had to do was ask."

He looked at her and managed to say, even though it was in a strangled and measly voice.

"Really?"

She looked at him and pulled him up from his previous sitting position.

"Your butt must get tired from sitting there watching me all day…at least I can stare and do something active."

This was just embarrassing now…but he stood up, still very aware that her own baby soft hand was holding onto his own.

But before he could even reply she started to walk out the door.

"My shift is over…Take me to dinner?"

He looked her before emitting the tiniest sliver of a smile.

"Sure…"

And so without another word said they walked out of the door, hand in hand. Half full coffee mugs totally forgotten on the once deserted table in the corner.

The End

_So…How does everyone like my serious attempt on a Sasuke x Sakura drabble? Next couple is…dun…dun…NOT TELLING! Read to find out!_


End file.
